It's the final countdown
by midnightmagic12
Summary: Oneshots based on spoilered pics counting down to the 100th and maybe the 101th episode. Mainly Brittanafluff and unholy trinity.


Hi everyone :) That's gonna be a oneshot-compilation updating every day, tuesday maybe even like every other hour based on spoilered pics for the 100th and 101th episode. I don't know yet if I'll only gonna do it til the 100th episode or the 101th. Probably gonna be mostly Brittanafluff and some stuff about the unholy trinity... The oneshots won't be very long, just so you know. And just a little note at the end, I'm German so I can just hope that my grammar is mostly right... But now the first OS based on the pics of the human chess Brittany plays at MIT. I know now that that's not the way it's gonna happen, but that's just what I imagined. Hope, you all like it _ It was one of the places where one look towards the people in her way wouldn't make them step away. Almost all the faces she looked at, screamed "Nerd", screamed a difference, an exception. But right now, Santana was the exception. However though, she held her head high in the air, as she passed by all these faces looking for the special one. The sun shone warm through the big windows which brightened MITs' blue hallways so the Brunette decided to look outside. She knew how much Brittany loved the summer and the sun. The first exit she found leaded her into a big courtyard at which end a stairs leaded down to another one. The Latina could see a crowd of students inbetween the end of the stairs and another one at the opposite of the one she stood in front of. But anyways, it was completely silent. Curious and as silent as possible it was in her stilettod she stepped closer to the edge of the stairs. And there she was. Blond straight hair was bond together in the high ponytail and her perfect body was hidden under a white t-shirt. She was sitting on the stairs all alone and Santana felt peoples' looks on herself as she silently went down the stairs. But the one who she wanted to look at her, didn't. Brittany seemed focused on the courtyard in front of her. Now, Santana looked at it too. It kinda looked like chess... But there were people standing on the figures instead of figures so the brunette guessed that it must've been something else. She now was just a step away from the blonde and even though she was sure that she wasn't supposed to do that, she wanted Britt to know that she was there so she sat down next to her and actually only wanted to slightly touch her pinky with her own one but Brittany didn't let it go, she linked them right away. The other students looked at Santana as if she just did the worst thing possible but she didn't care. Everything that mattered to her in this moment was the shy smile that appeared on Brittanys face. Now the guy on the opposite stairs who actually could look hot with another haircut shouted: "Hannah on D6!" All out of sudden an exciting look came on Brittanys face as she answered "Gregory on H7!" what obviously made her win the game and all the students shout "CHESS!" Now she finally turned around to Santana and both laughed as they almost fell down the stairs when the Blonde threw herself in her friends' arms. "Sanny! How are you?" Santana couldn't help it but had to smile in this stupid happy way as Brittany called her Sanny. When did she do that the last time? She quickly talked about the stuff going on in her life and asked after Brittanys well-being. Brittany seemed happy at MIT and told her best friend basically everything that had happened since they met the last time. When she was done she looked at Santana, seeing the shadows in her eyes. ,,What's wrong?" she asked worrying about her best friend. Santana didn't want to see Brittany being sad. She didn't wanna hurt her. She didn't wanna see sad face and she didn't wanna be its' reason. But she knew, she had to. ,,Britt-Britt... Glee club... it, it's over!" Brittanys smile rapidly changed into a shocked face. She basically couldn't move for a moment and her sad blue eyes looked at Santana with an unbelieving expression. That couldn't be! Glee club was home to her! Santana hugged her tight, not only to comfort her but also to have someone to hold her. Brittany was the only one she would allow herself to show this kind of weakness to. They just sat there, inbetween all the students who passed by wrapping their arms around eachother like a drowning man around a safety buoy. It seemed like an eternity went by until they let go of eachother. Santana smiled slightly and said: "We'll all be going to Lima to celebrate the glee club again next weekend. Will you come with us?" Brittany just sticked out her pinky and let Santana pull her up from the stairs at it. "Let's go!" 


End file.
